Character Creation
Exalted Character Generation Guidelines '''First, no joke characters please'''. Characters who occasionally say and do silly things are welcome (and unavoidable, really). '''Please make characters who are the kind of people who will follow a invitation to a reading of a will on a distant, unknown island.''' They can be ordered to do it if their superior is the one who is actually invited, but I'm not going to engineer things so that a recalcitrant character can show up. If your character wouldn't show, he's not in the game. '''If you want a particular backstory element to come up for certain, put it on the island.''' The Wailing Enclave's isolation and shitty port is a plot point. A point that gets undermined if everyone's long lost family sails in. Easier for everyone involved if your already tied to the island in some way. '''I'm happy to accept any Supernal skill except Sail.''' I thought about it and decided I'm more interested in telling stories of people who take ships to interesting places, rather than people who do interesting things on ships. If the plurality of players demand high-seas adventure, then we can talk about it, but that's not my focus right now. '''Please read and understand the subsystem you specialize in and have a basic grasp on combat.''' If you're a detective, you're going to want to know how to solve crimes. A bureaucrat is gonna want to understand projects (and probably have access to their own bureaucracy. The clans of the Wailing Enclave have a pretty flat hierarchy and not a lot of people who can read). A crafter should know the craft system and loremaster should know how to introduce facts. The Wailing Enclave is a rough island with a ancient, rickety, poorly-planned port. '''This places a soft cap on Command, Resources, and Backing, keeping your effective rating from going above 3.''' You can purchase higher than 3, but barring bureaucracy charms or other magical influence, you won't have much direct impact on the island with it. There's room for creativity, though... Lastly, I will be making use of the social systems against you guys. '''Prepare for your characters to be convinced to believe things you might not want them to believe.''' You'll run into social less than our previous campaign, admittedly. Not a lot of socialites on this frozen shithole. Expected Useful Abilities Combat and Social Abilities in General Combat is going to be an important aspect for at least the initial arc. You'll be on a big, snowy island full of legendary monsters, angry dead and capricious gods. You'll also be stuck with the people who are tough and smart enough to survive on that island, so having means to convince them not to kill you is important too. Resistance and Survival I'm going to put a heavier focus on things like supernatural storms, dangerous terrain, disease and hunger in this game. If it'd slow down Conan, then by Crom, it will slow down you. Medicine Remember what I said about disease and sickness? Decent doctors are a very rare thing for most people in the Age of Sorrows. Occult and Lore Angry dead and capricious gods! Expect them. Expect other things, as well! Craft Handy if you intend on making the island part of your home base for further ventures. Otherwise, well, I wouldn't invest too heavily. I don't expect your characters will get much downtime. Ride and Sail There is a chance that time-sensitive events may occur, events where you'll want to be quick through the snowy passages. There are also dangerous locations just off the island that you might want a boat to visit. We can talk about more sea-focused adventures if a plurality of players desire. Archery Birds are nature's enormous, gaping, shit-leaking assholes. Awareness